


FUCKED TO DEATH

by femmesteve



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mid-Canon, Mind Fuck, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Ryo desired his creation sexually. In the most carnal, selfish ways.





	FUCKED TO DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> Go Nagai ruined my life.  
> I just wanted to write porn. The plot isn’t even a thing.

Akira, beneath Amon, held so much strength. The power inside of him was so great, more than Akira knew what to do with. He could pull together an immense amount of it into his hand and crush someone’s skull in at any given time. Feel his fingers sink inside as it caved and melted. 

Ryo’s heart was much too weak to these thoughts. His precious friend and project, a monster of his own design who could slaughter masses. When Ryo dreamed, it was of Akira doing this at his command. Returning to him like a loyal dog, chin and arms slimy with blood and flesh as he dropped to his knees before him. Looked up at him with those piercing eyes. Eyes that feared. Adored. 

Despite the war inside of his mind, Akira remained virgin pure somehow. He was able to regain a human sparkle to his eyes, touched by those he cared for. Still untainted by what was inside of him. 

Ryo wanted to dip his hands into Akira’s chest and soil his heart. Break him into pieces so that he saw all that Ryo himself had seen. Understood that remaining human was foolish. 

Despite this difference, Ryo still had Akira’s heart by a chain. That small shred of defiant humanity eroding it by day. Akira trusted Ryo. His cherished friend.

Ryo wanted to be seen as God by the precious creature. 

Worship his body like Akira seemed to worship mankind’s worsening filth. Experience heaven by sheathing himself inside and letting Ryo experience the true lengths of his power. Splitting skin with monstrous dominance, greedily taking the gifts of his master. 

Ryo desired his creation sexually. In the most carnal, selfish ways. 

{|} 

Akira was lingering. Their conversation had died and Ryo had no other use for his friend. Despite that, Ryo was reluctant to let Akira leave his presence. He was staring, studying the hard lines of Akira’s face, the expression. He was anxious to leave and start something new, leg bouncing as he watched the ceiling. He must have been bored. 

Akira drug himself off of the couch after a few more agonizing moments of this, long legs stretching out so that he towered over his still seated friend. A splitting grin that promised a parting, and the beginnings of the unwanted parting words. 

“Akira,” Ryo spoke first, voice cutting through authoritatively as it often did. 

Ryo stood and looked up into the face of his friend, nimble fingers quick to slide down the buttons of his own shirt so that it opened in one movement. The oversized garment sank to his arms, pooling in the crooks of his elbows. His exposed chest was milky white and flat, dusty nipples stark and hard against the plane from cool air. 

Akira seemed confused. Ryo took his hand and placed it on his naked chest, covering his heart with Akira’s large palm. It was warm and strong against his body, a lulling tease. A reminder that Akira could overpower him. If he abandoned himself to do so. 

Ryo guided Akira’s hand up his chest, marking a smooth path to his neck where he laid Akira’s hand to rest. Ryo felt Akira’s fingers curl around his nape as he began to strip his jeans. He was soft inside of his white underwear despite the burning he felt in his chest. He was mentally urging Akira to catch up. To hurry up and refuse him so that Ryo could forcibly change his mind. 

Akira’s face was colored, but grave. His expression brought a wicked smile to Ryo’s lips. He felt Akira’s other hand slide up his waist, touch curious as it glided over skin. 

“What are you thinking, Ryo...?” Akira muttered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion and interest. 

“I’m thinking that you could destroy me,” Ryo returned softly, cupping Akira’s face in his delicate hands, “And that I desire you the most.” 

“You’re being weird,” Akira’s voice shook. 

Ryo came closer, feeling Akira’s grip on his body tighten, perhaps on instinct. He couldn’t help but stare at the helpless expression on his friend’s face. It was beautiful. To think that he held this kind of power over someone so strong. 

“Just touch me,” Ryo said, bringing their faces close, “Don’t say no.”

“You’ll break my heart..”

[|]

What is there to break? Ryo pondered his earlier words as Akira’s mouth moved over his skin. He devoured him hungrily, sucking marks into Ryo’s soft chest. Akira was huffing through his nose like a great beast, the air hot on Ryo’s wet skin. 

Ryo’s bedroom was dark and cool, shrouding them in pleasant atmosphere as they writhed on the messy bed. Ryo’s hands were buried deep into Akira’s wild hair, pulling tightly each time a sharp fang pierced his skin. Akira was practically splitting him open, the place between his legs dripping with a mixture of come and lube and spit. 

Akira’s cock was already monstrous, but it felt as though it never stopped growing inside of him. Pulsing and hot, driving deep inside of Ryo as though he were nothing but a plastic toy. His mouth remained stretched open in a silent scream, drool gathering on his lips shamelessly. Akira was using him up so quickly. 

“I’m sorry,” Akira managed through clenched teeth, resting his forehead on Ryo’s as he bucked his hips, “I’m trying to come-“

“Don’t you dare-,” Ryo gasped for cold air, a hand slapping down on Akira’s naked shoulder before clenching desperately, “You can’t, I don’t want you to-“

Ryo was in control, Akira was his prize, even as he lay beneath him. His drooling cock was painfully hard against his flat stomach, and he couldn’t help the hoarse scream that escaped him each time Akira accidentally brushed against it. He was so sensitive, every nerve on fire. He couldn’t focus on why he seduced Akira in the first place. 

“I’m hurting you..Youre so small...” Akira grunted, dragging a fingertip along the column of Ryo’s throat. The bite of his nail drug a lazy moan from Ryo. 

“I’m human,” Ryo provided, “I wasn’t made to couple with anything else.” 

“Are you trying to tell me that devils and humans haven’t ever had sex before?” Akira questioned, slowing the pace of his thrusting to long, burning strokes. 

“Of course not,” Ryo hissed, “Only that no human has ever survived it.” 

Akira growled, low and unhappy. The sound came deep from inside his throat, and Ryo felt himself shudder. His toes curled as Akira suddenly began to thrust harder, as though set on proving a point. Ryo was going to come. Untouched. His voice grew higher in pitch, sounding painfully hoarse as he tried to scream. 

The sheer sparkling moments of ecstasy before Ryo blacked out was what he felt that he had longed for for an eternity.


End file.
